Battle of the Bands, Hogwarts Style
by xomusic4lifexo
Summary: this is a basic battle of the bands fic, starting in the summer, but hogwarts style! who will win? new romances? mostly HHR and some RLavender and GD Please R&R!
1. Summer

Hey ppl, Mia's here once again...omg i'm tired cuz i went to my friend's house last night andall theparents (my parents and all of my friend's parents)were talking till 1 am so i didnt get home till almost 2...i tried posting last night but my computer was being retarded and i was exhausted from the party and my exams (which are all finally over) so i decided to post now...

DISCLAIMER: i own just about nothing...i own none of the characters here except sophia and the plot...

* * *

CHAPTER 1--> SUMMER

Summer, a time for friends and fun. Not in Hermione Granger's case. Hermione was lying in her bed with a cold. Her older sister, Sophia was downstairs cleaning up the kitchen (Sophia never went to Hogwarts and is 24, Hermione is 17). Since Hermione was sleeping, Sophia had ordered Mexican take-out for them from their favorite Mexican restaurant. All of the sudden, the doorbell rang. Sophia went to answer the door and her jaw dropped. "Harry?" she said. "Hey Soph, guess who your new delivery boy is," Harry said, almost laughing. Sophia gave Harry a hug (they obviously know each other through Hermione, duh!) and invited him inside.

"How have you been? We haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been okay," Harry said.

Just then he noticed his best friend was missing. "Sophie, where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Upstairs," she responded, "Hermione hasn't been feeling well, got a bit of a cold."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Since Hermione moved in with me, I'm all she's got. At least right now," she explained. Mark and Elizabeth Granger, Hermione and Sophia's parents, were killed by Voldemort in the beginning of Hermione's sixth year and moved in with Sophie. There was a brief pause then Sophia spoke.

"Harry," she started, "why don't you go up and see Hermione. She's barely gotten out of her room in the past two days. It'll do her a world of good to see you." Harry nodded and walked up the spiral staircase. When he got upstairs, he saw a door with a gold H on it and knocked, knowing it was Hermione's room.

"Come in," said a quiet voice. Harry opened the door and walked in.

"Harry?" Hermione said, surprised to see her best friend in her doorway.

"Hey Hermione. Sophie told me you have a cold."

"Not a cold, just an awful headache," Hermione said. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mexican delivery boy," Harry said.

"Ah I see," Hermione said, laughing. "It's so good to see you," she said as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you too," Harry responded. "I should get going I suppose," Harry said. As he turned to leave Hermione's room, Hermione said, "Harry wait."

"Yeah?" he said.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? We've got plenty of food and it would be nice to have you here. Things get lonely here sometimes." Harry didn't need to be asked twice, "Sure I'd love to."

xxxxxx

They ate dinner and had a great night just hanging out. Before Harry left, he told Hermione that he had a great night and kissed her cheek. After Harry left, Hermione was still blushing and ran to her room and jumped on her bed. She turned on her stereo and Kelly Clarkson's 'You Found Me' started playing, so Hermione started singing to it. Sophie heard it and knew her little sister was celebrating Harry coming. She knew Hermione had fancied Harry for a long time, since they met, to be more precise. She shook her head and smiled.

xxxxxx

Hermione returned to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron a month later.

* * *

well that's chapter one...i had to start it in the summer or some of the story wouldnt make sense...please please please R&R! if u do, i'll give u a cookie! 


	2. Announcement

Hey ppl sorry for the delay in updating...things have been crazy at school w/ exams and all this other random crap...well this chapter, oddly enough, came to me in science...ok wierd...anyways...on w/ the chapter! (and i promise i'll update more often)

DISCLAIMER: Me: I own Harry Potter! mwahahahaha!

Bridge:No Mia, you DON'Town Harry Potter...

Me: YES I DO!

Bridge: Ryan poke her!

Ryan: OK! pokes

Me: Ahhhh! hits wall

Ryan: hehe she's unconscious! yay!

Me: wakes up smacks ryan upside the head ok so maybe i dont own harry potter...

* * *

Chapter 2--ANNOUNCEMENT

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the Group Common Room before dinner. When they got inside, they looked around and saw Ginny and Draco sitting on one of the couches by the fire. As the Trio walked over to their friends, they noticed a few flyers on the bulletin board that caught their eyes. Harry grabbed one and the Trio continued to walk over to Draco and Ginny.

"Hey guys, look at what was on the bulletin board," said Harry. Hermione took the flyer from Harry and read it aloud.

BATTLE OF THE BANDS

AUDITIONS ON NOVEMBER 12 IN THE GREAT HALL

GET YOUR FRIENDS TOGETHER AND FORM A BAND!

GET PAST AUDITIONS (ROUND 1), GO TO ROUND 2

GET PAST ROUND 2, GO TO ROUND 3

GET PAST ROUND 3, THEN YOU GO TO THE FINALS!

2 FINAL BANDS WILL PERFORM AT THE CHRISTMAS DANCE AND THE WINNER WILL BE ANNOUNCED AT THE DANCE.

INFORMATIONAL MEETING WILL BE HELAD IN THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY AFTER DINNER TONIGHT.

GOOD LUCK ALL!

_- Minerva McGonagall_

Headmistress 

"November 12…that's next week!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No crap, Sherlock," Ron mumbled. Ginny stuck out her tongue at her brother. Just then, Lavender entered the room.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the Battle of the Bands?"

"Yeah, hey we should all compete together," Hermione suggested.

"No way. Let's do it Battle of the Bands: GvB," Draco said.

"GvB?" Ron and Ginny said in unison.

"Girls vs. Boys, Draco thinks that you three girls and us three guys should compete against each other," Harry explained. The six teenagers thought about this for a few minutes and agreed to do it.

((LATER))

Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Lavender, and Hermione went to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco and Ginny gave each other a kiss goodbye and made their way to their house tables. Everyone ate dinner, then all the extra food disappeared and Professor McGonagall stood up.

"May I have your attention please?" Everyone instantly quieted.

"Thank you, now as I am sure you are all aware, we will be having a Battle of the Bands. Am I right in assuming that?" Everyone in the Great Hall nodded and Professor McGonagall continued.

"Excellent…Now, you will be allowed to have up to 5 people in each band. Auditions will be held in the Great Hall next Friday. The auditions will be immediately after dinner. Anyone who wishes to watch is welcome. You have 6 days to prepare. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Good Luck!"

And with that, everyone returned to their Common Rooms. The 3 girls ran to their dormitory to practice and the 3 boys went to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

well? whatcha think? please please please R&R!

till later--

Mia


	3. Auditions

YAY! I FINALLY HAD TIME TO UPDATE! Lol yea so I finally found some time to update BOTB! Ok so yea I'm posting 3 _AND_ 4. Hopefully ya'll can deal w/ that for now cuz I have exams in a week and a half so I really need to study so please bear with me. Thanks and enjoy! 

DISCLAIMER: ME – Dejan, please don't you believe I own Harry Potter?

DEJAN – Sorry sis, ya don't…

ME – Grr…

Ahh how mean brothers can be…lmao on with the story!

* * *

AUDITIONS

November 12, a very tense day for many students at Hogwarts. During dinner, most people were silent, trying to remember the lyrics for their songs. As soon as dinner was over, the food disappeared and Professor McGonagall stood up.

"At this time, I would like to ask anyone who does not wish to watch the auditions to leave immediately. As for the rest of you, will you all please stand up so we can create our stage?" Everyone stood up and the tables were automatically moved. In place of the tables were chairs for everyone. A stage was formed.

"Our emcees for this competition are Fred and George Weasly."

"Good evening, Hogwarts!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Our first act of the evening is… Hot Chick," said George uncertainly.

"Hey Hey Hey Everybody!" Cho said. Everyone looked at her as if she were insane and said nothing. "Umm, ok then, well I'm gonna sing a song for my beloved Harry! I LOVE YOU, HARRY!" Cho yelled. Harry buried his head in his arms and mumbled.

_You Know I Don't know what it is _

_but something about you is so irresistible_

_Dont you try and tell me that he's not my type_

_To Hide what I feel inside _

_When he makes me weak with desire_

_I Know that im supposed to make him wait_

_Let him think I like the chase but I cant_

_stop fanning the fire, I Know I meant_

_to say No_

_But he's irresistible _

_up close and personal _

_now inescapable _

_I can hardly breathe, more than just _

_physical deeper than spritual_

_his ways are powerful_

_and irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)_

_Dont yoy think I'm trying to tell my heart whats right_

_That I should really say goodnight_

_But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)_

_Maybe I'll tell him that i feel the same_

_that I dont want to play no game (No)_

_Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me_

_I know meant to say No (I Meant To Say No...)_

_But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)_

_Now inesacpable_

_I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)_

_more than just physical _

_deeper than spritual (oh oh yeah)_

_His ways are powerful_

_Irresistible to me_

_Cant You see whenever he's close to me_

_I really find it hard to breathe_

_Hes soo irresistible_

_baby you know its more than just spritual_

_His kisses are powerful_

_He's So Irresistible (yeah yeah)_

_Up close and personal (oh yeah)_

_Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)_

_More than just physical (oh yeah)_

_Deeper than Spiritual _

_His ways are powerful _

_Irresistible to me_

_He's Irresistible (yeah yeah)_

_up close and personal (irresistible to me)_

_I can hardly breathe_

_more than just physical _

_deeper than spritual_

_His ways are powerful_

_Irresistible To Me..._

Everyone stared at Cho in awe. George ran up on stage as Fred pushed Cho offstage. Cho flicked off the twins and ran to her room.

"Okay then… Anyways, next up is Bittersweet!" Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender ran up on stage and got to their instruments: Hermione at Guitar, Ginny on Bass, and Lavender on drums/keyboard.

"Good evening everyone! We're Bittersweet and we'll be singing Drama Queen," Ginny said into the microphone. Everyone applauded and Ginny began singing lead vocals.

_There was a girl I knew who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd  
Always believed that she was gonna live her dreams  
That what went down was gonna come around  
For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynicals that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize _

That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me

Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use  
She's gonna get there any way she can  
Now she knows what she wants  
No one is gonna stop her  
Nothing's ever gonna hold her down  
For all the doubters, non-believers the cynicle that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll know that you were wrong (who would've know)

That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me

Life is a work of art- you gotta paint it colorful  
Can make it anything you want  
Don't have to stick to any rules  
You don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do  
You just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself

Doubters, non-believers, once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize

That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me_

As soon as they finished, everyone applauded. Fred went onstage and announced the next few bands. After about 4 bands went, Fred and George announced the next band.

"Please welcome Dumped and Rejected to the stage!" Dean, Seamus, and Neville ran up on stage (Dean on Bass, Seamus on guitar, and Neville on drums). Instead of doing an intro as the girls had, they just went right into their song, avoiding Ginny's eyes at all costs (hence the band name).

_(Hey, Hey)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh.. _

I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

(Oh, Oh)  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better once you're gone.

I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough

Don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye...

I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
Bye, Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby bye, bye, bye...

Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
Might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Bye, bye, bye

Once they finished, everyone applauded and they went offstage.

"And now our last band of the night, Lovesick Boys!" Harry went to the bass, Ron to the drums, and Draco to the guitar and microphone.

"Now I know that everyone here dislikes Americans, so we're gonna sing American Idiot!"

_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind f--- America. _

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the aryan nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the aryan nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the aryan nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

At the end of their song, everyone applauded and they ran offstage. Professor McGonagall got up onstage. "Thank you all for your auditions… Results will be posted tomorrow."_  
_

* * *

Good? Bad? PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R! The more reviews I get the more likely I'll update soon!

-Marija-


	4. Results and Preparation

Yup 2 count 'em **_2_** updates in one day! Lol yea I'm excited

Need I really do a disclaimer? I suppose so or all those legal guys might get on my case…

Ya so I own nothing as usual…

* * *

RESULTS AND PREPARATION 

The next day, everyone ran as fast as they could to the Bulletin Board to see who made it to round 2.

RESULTS OF ROUND 1 

THE FOLLOWING GROUPS HAVE MADE IT TO ROUND 2 OF BATTLE OF THE BANDS:

LOVESICK BOYS

BITTERSWEET

BLOCKHEADS

WHITE FLAG

DUMPED AND REJECTED

"YES! WE GOT IN," Lavender screamed. "As did we," Harry added. Everyone started celebrating.

"You girls are going down," Draco exclaimed.

"I don't think so, sweetie. We're gonna win!" Ginny said.

"Well may the best man win," Ron said.

"Don't worry SHE will," Hermione said. With that, the girls went back to their dorm.

XxIN DORMxX

"Wow the guys were really good…" Lavender said. "Yeah, but we've got to outsing them," Hermione responded. "The question is, who's gonna sing next?" Ginny said.

"I vote Lavender!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I second that," Ginny added. "Well, that's settled…now…what to sing…"

"I've got it!" Lavender screamed.

XxIN ROOM OF REQUIREMENTxX

((continued from convo. From hallway, not seen))

"Yeah, the girls are good, but come on! We can beat them!" Draco said enthusiastically.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh…noth-nothing…" Ron responded.

* * *

Short I know, but I was at dance when I wrote this so I could only write so much. Plus the last chapter was loooong. Yeah so the next one should be long too. I'll try to have it up ASAP (which is prolly gonna be in two weeks when I have time to sleep and…well…LIVE!) lol my life is freaking crazy right now. But the summer is only two weeks away so I should be able to continue by the 16th, hopefully the 15th… plz plz plz R&R again, the more reviews the quicker I'll update!

Till then,

-Marija-


	5. Round 2 Realiziations R2 Results

Hey everyone I'm so so so so sorry for the delay of updates. My life has been a little crazy lately. My best friend has been having his usual girl problems, but with a new twist which might result in a dumping of his girlfriend (which'll make me pretty happy, I know that sounds so bad but…well just read my profile to understand what I mean) so I've been up 'til 2 am either on the phone with him or on AIM every night for like the past month trying to help him more than I have yet in the last six months. Therefore, I've had a **_MAJOR_** loss of sleep so yeah I've been trying to regain that and I just recently sprained something in my arm so my brother's been helping me take care of that. But to make up for the major delay, I've made this chapter really long. It's like 3 full pages (front and back) in my notebook and 7 freaking pages on my computer! 

DISCLAIMER: yeah yeah yeah, you know the drill…I own nothing 'cept for the plot.

ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH 5- Round 2/Realizations/R2 Results

On the morning of the second round, Hermione awoke early. _'6:30? Ugh, Great,' _Hermione thought. She put on her robe and went downstairs to the Common Room. She sat in her favorite chair and stared into the fire. She began to think about what had happened during Harry's visit just a few months ago.

FLASHBACK (missing conversation from chapter 1) 

"_I had a really great time tonight, Hermione," Harry said as they walked out to the front porch._

"_I'm so glad you came," Hermione said as she began to hug her best friend._

"_So am I," he replied. Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek, surprising her._

"_I best be going," said Harry. And with that, Harry went back to his car and winked at her. Then he started to drive away as Hermione began to smile so much that her face hurt._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Get a hold of yourself. He's your best friend. He'd never like you like that," Hermione said to herself, "Why does this have to be so complicated?" (A/N: I know how she feels…) Just then, Harry came downstairs.

"Why does what have to be so complicated?" he asked.

"Harry! You gave me a fright," Hermione said.

"Sorry. What's so complicated?" he asked.

"Oh, er…nothing. Nothing important at least," she responded.

"Alright…just remember that I'm here for you, always," Harry said as he embraced her.

"I know, thanks," she said. They sat in silence for a while. Hermione looked at the clock and saw that everyone would be getting up soon.

"Well, we better get ready," she said.

"Yeah, good luck today," Harry said as Hermione started to head for the stairs.

"You too," she said. Once she was out of sight, Harry slapped his forehead and started up to his dorm. _'If only she knew how I feel' _he thought.

Xx Dinner Time xX

Once dinner was through, Headmistress McGonagall stood up. "Alright everyone, same procedure as last week." The stage was formed again and Fred and George popped up on stage.

"Hey everyone! Let's get started! Who's up first Fred?"

"Dumped and Rejected, come on down," Fred shouted. Dean, Seamus, and Neville ran up on stage to their instruments. Before they started their song, however, the boys had something to say to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, you may have dumped us for this jerk, but in the end it's gonna be one of us you want!"

"Don't listen to them sweetheart," Draco said, stroking Ginny's hair when a look of disgust appeared on her face from the band's comment.

_**"It's Gonna Be Me"** _

Dean: It's gonna--be--me  
Seamus: Oooh, yeah

Seamus:  
You might've been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh..  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why

Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally,  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what,  
It's gonna be me..

Neville:  
You've got no choice, babe  
But to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
You're just too blind (too blind), too see  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why

Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (somebody)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me

Dean: It's gonna be me  
Seamus: Oh yeahhhhh...

Dean:  
There comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see..  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna

Dean: It's gonna be me

All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When finally (finally)  
You get to love  
Guess what (guess what)

Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you (for you babe)  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (love..)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me

Every little thing I do (ohh...)  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what (guess what)

Seamus: It's gonna be me..

The next two bands performed and then it was the girls' turn to perform. "And now, please welcome to the stage, Bittersweet!" George yelled.

"Hey everyone! Lavender here and we're gonna sing Stickwitu for our three amazing guys: Ron, Draco, and Harry." The boys simply smiled proudly. As Lavender said this, Harry and Hermione's eyes met for a second, then she quickly turned around and they started to sing.

_**"Stickwitu"** _

I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you…_

"And last, but most certainly not least, Lovesick Boyz!" Before the boys began their song, Ron had something to say.

"I'm sorry everyone. I promise we'll play in a moment but… Lav, since we broke up, I've been so alone. Please take me back. I love you!" And with that, the boys started to play. "This is Boulevard of Broken Dreams," Ron said.

_**"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"** _

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's f---ed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

After they were finished, Lavender ran up onstage and caught Ron in a fiery kiss.

"Get a room, lovebirds," the twins said. Ron and Lavender separated and blushed at this comment.

"Results will be posted tomorrow morning and round 3 will take play Friday, December 2. You have 2 weeks to prepare," McGonagall explained. By that time, it was already 10:30 and everyone was rushed off to bed.

XxThe Next MorningxX

Everyone awoke early the next morning to check the results of the previous night's audition.

BATTLE OF THE BANDS

ROUND 2

RESULTS:

LOVESICK BOYZ

DUMPED & REJECTED

BITTERSWEET

"Oh yeah! Who's good," Ginny screamed.

"Don't start celebrating just yet girls," Ron said, "we got it too." Just then, Dean, Seamus, and Neville walked by, or attempted to, however they were stopped by Ginny.

"You guys think your real funny, eh? Well guess what. I'm with Draco and I love him more than anything else so live with it!"

"Go Ginny!" Hermione cheered. The three boys ran off in shock. Just as the girls were about to return to their dorm, Harry pulled Hermione aside.

" 'Mione, we really need to talk-," Harry started.

"Not now, Harry. I've gotta go," she interrupted.

"But-,"

"Sorry!"

Hermione ran to her dorm and joined her friends.

"Herms, what's wrong?" Lavender asked when she noticed something was troubling her friend.

"Its just… well you both have great guys who love you. I don't have anyone…" she said.

"Don't worry, Herms. Someday your prince will come," said Ginny. Hermione stared at her friend for a moment then a smile began to creep up on her face.

"Gin, you are brilliant!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you…" Ginny said, obviously confused.

"I've just found the song we'll sing at the callbacks!" Hermione exclaimed.

XxGroup Common RoomxX

"Harry, mate. You've gotta tell Hermione how you fell before its too late," Draco said.

"Yeah, I know. She's just like a dream to me," said Harry.

"Mate, I know what you can sing at the callbacks! And it's the perfect way to tell her!" Ron said excitedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Good? Bad? Who's happy I finally updated! Cookies given to those who review!

**Marija**


End file.
